


The Death of a Friend

by thegayarchives



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegayarchives/pseuds/thegayarchives
Summary: Thoughts on the death of Zephyros.
Kudos: 1





	The Death of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> back in january (our last session so far) one of the characters died and man i cried  
> just needed to get those feelings out  
> finally finished this, decided to post it

Lavinia and Zephyros were rather close. Not in the way one might think, though. They were family. Perhaps not biologically, but they were still family.

Lavinia’s family had been dead for as long as she could remember, so she had no attachments to anyone by blood. So she found family in her friends. Zephyros, Noctus, and Oni. She was, however, the closest to Zephyros, at least she thought so. They could connect over trauma and he was the one person who could get her to open up when she was thinking about her past. Oni was nice enough, but he wasn’t the best conversationalist. And Noctus…

Noctus had left the group a long time ago. 

Lavinia and Zephyros were the closest of the group. He was the one that she could tell anything to, and he would wait until she was ready. It was nice

When Zephyros died, she lost that. She lost not just a friend, but a brother.

Lavinia didn’t know how to cope. She still had Oni, but as mentioned before, he’s not the best in a conversation. She didn’t have Noctus, he died with Zephyros. Kyrak...she would rather die than talk to him about her problems. 

Naivara? Perhaps she could talk to her. But Naivara was new to the group. She couldn’t talk to her about the death of a loved one if Naivara didn’t know him for very long.

It wasn’t fair. That was the thought that kept running through her head. It wasn’t fair. Zephyros and Noctus, they had been estranged for so long, only to reconcile and then die at the hand of their father. 

Halastur…

Just thinking his name caused a wave of hatred to course through Lavinia’s body. How could a father turn his sons against each other, and then let them die? How could a father be so evil?

The first chance she got, Lavinia would kill that man. 

Lavinia never wanted to kill anyone. But Halastur? She wanted to stab through him with the very sword that Zephyros used to slay their enemies. She wanted to end his life with a sword blessed by an angel.

But as had happened many times before, the anger and hatred turned to grief. Grief for the ones she’d lost. Grief for what she’d never have. Plans that she’d once made that now will never come to fruition. 

She’d never gotten to have that talk with Zephryos. Where they would finally set aside their anxieties and talk through their traumas.

Now?

Now she never will.

**Author's Note:**

> this probably isn't very good bc i didn't really do any editing but uh  
> oh well


End file.
